


This Damn Skit...

by msnowbunny



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnowbunny/pseuds/msnowbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Damn Skit...

It is always stuck in my head. I hear it in my dreams whenever I have a creepy one.  ——— So this time:

It was completely pitch black. Void of light; void of emotion. Nothingness at its peak. 

A small light emits from a silhouette in the distance. It gradually gets closer and becomes more clear as it does. 

He stands before the dim light that begins to shine, and holds his hands out before him. 

"You’ve made it, at last." His deep voice sends chills down the spine and causes stomachs to twist in unrelenting fear. "I thought for certain you’d miss the festive’s…"

He comes closer, lighting a lantern and holding it into view. His face is soft, but holds with it ages of torment. Eyes completely darkened with hatred and lust - but with a smile that is wide and clean. His skin is dirty, hair an unkept mess; clothes bleach white and bloodstained. 

"You don’t seem yourself…" He grins and slowly leans his head at an angle towards the light, "Perhaps it is these strange dreams as of late… but now I’m here…" His hand moves up, caresses through your hair and causes your stomach to sink into a pit of agonizing terror, "and I’ll make you feel right at home…" 

The life seems to drain from your body, and your eyes roll back. 

"Welcome… enjoy your trip."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. <3


End file.
